fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
F-Zero XS
F-Zero XS is a reimagining of the F-Zero series of racing video games, developed by Lone Planet and published by Nintendo. It continues the series's style of high-speed, difficult racing, but also brings in sandbox elements. Story In the year 2560, the F-Zero races are a major sporting event, albeit one that faces legal scrutiny. During one race, a young boy known as Bart Lemming is in awe of a racer known simply as the Falcon, until his vehicle is hit from the side and crashes into the wall. Lemming is absolutely devastated, and leaves the stadium heartbroken. After the incident, the F-Zero races are put on hold for ten years due to the legal turmoil reaching a new point. When the ban is lifted, an eighteen-year-old Bart Lemming decides to honor his childhood hero by taking up the mantle of a bounty hunter and F-Zero racer he dubs "Captain Falcon", setting aside his old identity and forging a new future for himself. Chapter 1: Uncovering the Dark Million After participating in a few races in the Mute City League, Captain Falcon receives a mission to visit the lower reaches of Mute City, an area full of criminals, and deal with some infighting there. As Falcon wades through the streets, he's ambushed by two goons wielding pistols, who identify themselves as members of the Dark Million Organization. Falcon defeats the goons, but manages to obtain a paper from them that has some orders from someone known as "Zoda" to rig the Mute City League's finals. Later on, Falcon is preparing to participate in theMute City League's finals, but one of the racers is named Zoda, which shocks Falcon. As he reaches the final lap, the Blue Falcon's sensors begin to pick up signals coming from explosives. Said explosives manage to leave all of the racers except Falcon and Zoda trapped behind rubble as the two of them race to the finish. Zoda himself, who seems to be a large, hulking figure with tubes going through his body, begins to fire on the Blue Falcon with his machine's weapons, but loses the race in the end. Before the authorities can apprehend him and the gang, Zoda manages to escape, while cursing Falcon's name. Captain Falcon himself is offered to join Big Blue's league, an offer that he accepts. Chapter 2: An Aspiring Officer Captain Falcon arrives in Big Blue to find himself attacked by members of the Dark Million Organization. They manage to overwhelm him, but Falcon is saved by a man known as Rick Wheeler, a member of the Galaxy Mobile Platoon. He informs Falcon that his group has been working to stop the Dark Million Organization, and they could use Falcon's help. He agrees to help them, but doesn't join. After a few races, Falcon is hired by the Platoon to investigate a drug deal going on within a skyscraper in the area. He ascends the building, fighting through guards, before uncovering Zoda again. The two of them fight, but Zoda escapes again. Bounty Hunting Most of the game takes place in the areas surrounding the tracks of the game, such as Mute City and Big Blue. Falcon is free to explore these areas, and take up Contracts. Contracts are essentially bounty hunting missions that can range from picking up hidden objects to eliminating specific targets, and reward money, which can be used to buy better equipment for the Blue Falcon. However, you can also steal equipment from other vehicles, though this'll aggravate the authorities should you get caught. To travel from area to area, you use the Falcon Flyer, a ship Captain Falcon uses for bounty hunting. This ship holds the Blue Falcon, and essentially acts as your base of operations. Racing Racing is the same as it was in past F-Zero games, with tight turns, power management, and various techniques. Races are done in the main story by signing up for them, or by challenging others to street races. Winning races will give you LP (League Points), which essentially act as a standing of how high-up in the rankings you are. As you gain LP, you'll be challenged to street races more often, you'll have more adoring fans, and you'll qualify for more difficult tournaments. The F-Zero Academy The F-Zero Academy is a new feature added for less-experienced players to help overcome the difficulty curve F-Zero is infamous for. Players will be taught all the tips and tricks needed to successfully race. Multiplayer Local and online multiplayer is available for any of the game's tracks, allowing players to race each other. Multiple characters are playable besides Falcon, much like past F-Zero games. Track Editor A robust track editor, similar to Super Mario Maker and F-Zero X's track editors. Trivia *This is the first F-Zero game to be released since F-Zero Climax in 2004. *The anime F-Zero: GP Legend is a heavy inspiration for the game. Category:F-Zero (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Nucleo Games